


Greets

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Markus brings Josh home.
Relationships: Josh/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 29





	Greets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Do you think he’ll like me?” Josh asks, which immediately confirms what Markus already knew: _of course._ The very fact that Josh would wonder, would _care_ what a human thinks of him, speaks volumes about his character: he isn’t one of the revolutionaries whose let his misery turn to hatred. He doesn’t condemn all humans. He _trusts_ Markus’ opinion, and when Markus says that Carl’s important to him, that has meaning. 

Markus answers with complete confidence: “Yes.” That’s why he wanted to introduce them. Carl might be as close to a father figure as any android can have; he may as well be Markus’ family, and it feels like Josh should meet his family. Markus or Josh might get shot tomorrow, or Carl’s failing heart might give out. He wants them to all know each other before the end.

Maybe he wants approval, but that isn’t quite it, because he knows Carl will approve. They stroll across the grand foyer together, Josh peering curiously around at all the artful, lavish sights, and Markus sings inside because the door still recognizes him. He’s _so glad_ Carl hasn’t condemned him.

They climb the elaborate steps together. Josh eyes the paintings they pass and notes, “They’re beautiful.”

“I’ll show you the one I did afterwards,” Markus promises. To which Josh looks surprised, then pleased.

“You painted?”

“Just one. Carl taught me how.”

Josh smiles like he can’t wait to see it. Markus imagines he could do a much better job now: he has a much better grasp of emotions. But there’s no time to stay in Carl’s studio. They have a war to win. They’re sparing this small moment because it’s necessary.

Carl’s new android is just coming through the door. Already activated from Markus’ last visit, he nods his acknowledgement and steps aside. Josh hesitates, but Markus takes his hand and tugs him into Carl’s bedroom. 

Carl’s still in bed, half propped up against the headboard, looking horribly frail. If his affection for Josh weren’t enough to convince Markus he _feels_ , the pain over seeing Carl whither would do it. He has no doubt anymore that he’s _alive_. But Carl smiles through his pain, and that alleviates some of the agony Markus feels. 

Markus comes to perch on the side of the bed, clasping Carl’s limp hand. Carl rasps, “Markus.” His gaze flickers to Josh as Josh hovers by Markus’ side. He asks, “Who’s this?”

Markus forces himself to smile. He makes this a positive moment, regardless of Carl’s condition. Voice so much softer than it is for the revolution, Markus explains, “This is my partner, Josh. I wanted you to meet him.”

“It’s an honour, Sir,” Josh chimes, as polite and sincere as any human boyfriend. “Markus has told me a great deal about you.”

“Good things, I hope,” Carl chuckles, then pauses to cough. Markus nods. He has nothing bad to say about Carl and probably never will. Carl rolls his head back to face Markus and wheezes, “I’m glad you’re not alone.”

“I’ve never been alone,” Markus murmurs. “You were my father and my friend. I’ve missed you. ...But Josh has been a big help. Like you, he’s an inspiration for peace.”

“He’s a good influence, then,” Carl mutters. To Josh, he asks, “Did you come to ask for Markus’ hand?”

Josh lifts an eyebrow and glances at Markus, who grins but doesn’t explain. Considering they don’t even have the right to freedom, Markus doesn’t imagine they’ll have marriage rights any time soon. Markus teases, “Would you give it if he did?”

Carl tells him, “You have my blessing.”

That means more to Markus than Carl will ever know. Carl nods towards a chair across the room and bids, “Sit a little closer, Josh... now, why don’t you tell me how two handsome young androids fell in love.”


End file.
